mixed monsters
by I-am-a-people-eater
Summary: In a family of five. each tries to stay alive. different personalities different species How do they stand each-other you ask. Easy, they don't. warning this story is just a bunch of OC's i made.
1. Chapter 2

JUST IGNORE THE FIRST CHAPTER APPERENTLY THIS SITE HATES ME.

In the land of ooo, through grasslands, past the hero's tree house there was one of the only buildings left standing after the hundred-year war. And in this house lived a family of mixed monsters. None of the people in this house were entirely sure how a tree nymph, a genie, a blob of play dough, a vampire and a sea monster came to live under the same roof, or even how they manage to put up with each-other.

It was four o'clock and the eldest was just getting back from the place where she spends her days. School. Her and her sister lived in one of the houses that was left over from the 1000 year war, sure it was a little destroyed, its windows were broken and half of the roof had caved in. plus the path to it was quite risky if it was your first time getting there but after living in it for a few years it tends to become a walk in a park.

As she walked through the door she was surprised to see her house once again a pigsty.

"Why am I surprised?" She asked herself, this wasn't the first time she came home to see it like this. "But where are they?"

she walked upstairs to her shared room and was surprised to hear no loud music coming from inside. Joanna opens the door to find its empty. Her sister's bed still made and her music player untouched.

Closing the door she walks further down the hall to the three youngest girls room, opening it to find that that it too was empty.

After checking each room in the house at least 3 times she gave up and went to her room to finish her homework. Which lasted a while before she stumbled on a pink pig that was currently eating her homework. "Oh no, no, no, no, no! GIRLS!"

While all that was happening the middle child had her self in a tight situation… in one of the stomachs of a giant tree frog.

"Oh man, how do I keep getting my self into these types to situations?" She asked herself before melting into a puddle and passing through the other four stomachs till she was a pile of yellow goop sitting underneath the bottom of the giant tree frog.

"Eww-"

"GIRLS!"

"Oh no" she muttered before pulling herself back together and sprinting toward the direction of the voice.

Further into the forest was Sarah who was currently trying to get flowers to bloom but every time she tried she failed. "Argh! Why can't I get this right!" she shouted closing her eyes. When she opened them she found she had killed every flower in the field she was practicing in. seeing this made her want to cry and she did, for a very, very, very long time.

"GIRLS!" after hearing this, they youngest child let out another scream before crying her way back to the house.

On the other side of the woods was a cave full of monsters and terrifying creatures of all sorts and in the middle hung a young vampire upside down." So dudes? Pink? I'm I right?" she asked the monsters surrounding them.

"Oh I know! I can't imagine a color worse than that!" said a green slime monster on the floor.

After realizing what she said she turned to the pink mutated spider monster chilling beside her." No offence dude"

" It's fine, none taken" it said letting out a sigh of sadness.

"Oh don't worry Dude I happen to find your pink quite terrifying" Emma said shivering in fright at the sight of his pink.

"Thanks Eeeee, you always know what to say to us monsters," it said using her given nickname.

"GIRLS!"

"Argh sea monsters" Emma sighed.

"Tell me about it" said a hairy green and purple monster that she was currently playing cards with.

On the outskirts of the monster infested forest was a genie who had been practicing her floating… but was miserably failing. "I just got to rea- ahhhhhh!" and with a thump the genie found herself back on the ground in tremendous pain."…Owww"

"GIRLS!"

"…Owww"

"I can handle a huge mess, but what I can't handle IS A PIG EATING MY HOMEWORK!" shouted Joanna at the group of kids in front of her.

"I think you're mistaken," said Emma who was the only one who didn't seem to pee her pants." Preston pig ate your homework, not Lauren" After saying this she had a glare throw at her by two of her sisters.

"First of, why is there a pig in the living room?" she said trying to be calm.

"Cause he got lonely?" tried Georgia who was kicking her foot in imaginary dirt.

"Then why was he the only one here?" Joanna asked.

"I was swallowed by a tree frog while trying to find my bunny"

"I had a card game with a couple of monsters in a cave"

"I went to cry a little in the flower patch but ended up killing it"

"I was lonely and went to practice floating"

"Then why didn't you kick the pig out?!" Joanna shouted getting pretty fed up with how the conversation was going nowhere.

"GEORGIA WAS THE LAST ONE TO LEAVE" three shouted at the same time pointing at the second youngest.

"He told me he wouldn't destroy anything" explained Georgia. Just then a pink face stuck its head through the door and grunted something.

"No he didn't, he said he was going to sill you at alligator peak" said sarah, then the pig shook his head and grunted again. "Wait no he didn't, he said he'd kill you in you sleep"

"Oh"

"That is it! I tried to avoid it as much as possible but you leave me no choice!" said Joanna before pulling her phone out from her backpack and typing a few numbers in.

"Hi I'd like to enroll 4 new students into the school"

"…"

"Their names are Emma, Lauren, Georgia and Sarah"

"…"

"Great I'll get them there by tomorrow" she finished before hanging up the phone.

"What did you just do?" asked Emma slowly.

"I enrolled you all into the school I go to!" Joanna said smirking evilly at the four.

"NOOOOOOOO!"


	2. Chapter whatever

"Come on girls! Or we'll be late!" Shouted Joanna back to her sisters who were all trailing behind slowly.

"I don't know about you guys, but I say we ditch her" whispered Emma to her younger siblings. She was wearing a maroon t-shirt with a black leather jacket on top, black fingerless gloves, dark blue skinny jeans and red combat boots. Her black and white cap underneath the hood of the jumper underneath the leather jacket managed to keep the sun out and her gray well used bag was over stocked with stuff she'd found in caves and such.

"Then we'd be in even more trouble. And plus I want to find out what school is" said Lauren. Who was wearing a maroon t-shirt with black three-quarter leggings and converse that had stars on them. Her light pink backpack was full of things she might need for school and her sculpting tools just in case.

"But school is a hell-hole!" shouted Emma

"You've been?" asked Georgia. She was wearing her normal green beanie that resembled a monster, a maroon t-shirt with black pants and purple converse. Her light green backpack was full of bandages and plasters just in case she decides to try and fly again.

"Well… no. But if its anything like the tutor lessons Joanna gives us then we're in for a world of pain and boredom" explained Emma.

"I don't want to go to school!" screamed Sarah on tears. She was wearing almost the same thing as Lauren but instead of converse she wore sneakers and her back pack was orange and full of tissues and happy stuff like pictures of puppies to keep her happy and not crying.

"That's it! I'm out " said Emma blocking her ears and turning away before she heard what her sister said.

"We're here! Now Sarah no crying, Georgia do not fly, Lauren do not mold your self into things that people might find offensive and Emma" Joanna finished looking at Emma with doubt. "Just look alive and try not to scare anyone"

Three of the girls nodded but Emma just saluted and said." Sir yes sir!" Before following Joanna into the hell hole- I mean following her into the school.

Inside the girls could see the tiny school was only slightly bigger on the inside than the outside and waiting right next to the door was a fat old lady.

"Greetings girls, I'm the schools principle but you just call me mrs share" she said smiling warmly. "Know before we begin the tour I need to now you species, for example I'm a bubble-bone. Do you know what that is? If you don't lets just say I'm a bubble wrapped in corpse flesh" she finished still smiling.

" Hello I'm Lauren, and I'm ah… I'm ah… I'm not really that sure " said Lauren scratching the back of her neck.

"Well, seeing as though your sister is a sea monster I'm pretty sure you'd be one too" said Mrs. share.

"No, actually she's a blob of play-dough" explained Joanna.

"Well that's strange, But understandable. Know what about the rest of you?"

"I'm a tree nymph and my names Sarah" said the youngest smiling brightly.

"And I'm Georgia the genie" the next said playing with her beanie.

"Oh, that really is strange, now what about you? Are you a candy or something? Or perhaps a-" Mrs. share said before Emma bared her teeth, or in her case fangs.

"Emma, vampire" Emma said crossing her arms and began floating in a ball.

"Well, we've never had a vampire at this school or anything close for that matter, but I'm sure we can find a place for you" Mrs. share said still smiling but her face held confusion and the fact that she was terrified.

After a tour of the small school, Mrs. share began to ask questions again.

"Now since it's nearly impossible to guess what class to put you in, I'm going to need to know a bit more about you four"

"Um Mrs. share, I think I should get to class" said Joanna before the principle nodded and she ran down the hall.

"For starters anything that's a huge no?" she said getting out a clipboard.

"Heat"

"Sun"

"Gold"

"El- elect- electro- Argh stuff that has energy stuff running through it"

"Right okay" she said writing it all down. " since there's hardly any students at this school I'm sure most of you will have to share a class" Mrs. Share checked the board again. "Sarah and Georgia please head to room 3, Lauren you're classroom is right down the hall, room number 1 to be exact and Emma I think you'll fit in at room 5"

Emma stared up in confusion "excuse me, miss but we didn't pass a room 5"

Mrs. Share hands her a map of the school." Normally I would show you dear, but sadly the teacher doesn't like me taking people over there. But I'm sure with this map you'll find it quite easily. Any questions?"

Each of the girls raised their hands but was ignored by the principle. "No questions? Great! If you need my help you know where to find me!" then she ran off to her office.

"okay, so I'll see you guys-" Emma said turning around to find no younger siblings in sight."…never mind" turning back around she started to follow the map up some stairs.

"this is gonna be so much fun!" said Georgia running towards the room Mrs. Share appointed her to.

"Yeah! It's gonna rule!" said sarah trailing close behind.

the two, who were completely unaware of their surroundings ran straight into the door of class room number three. When they hit the door, it gave in and opened making the two fall head first on to the floor.

"And who are you?" asked the young woman who was standing in front of the class.

"we're new students" they said in sync.

"argh! fine, go take a seat" the teacher groaned, clearly not liking the fact that she now had to look over two more students


End file.
